Episode 892 (9th July 1969)
Plot Emily helps Ernie decorate the Camera Shop flat but Minnie warns them that Ena won't like the wallpaper they're putting up. Maggie warns Lucille that Len is planning to shop Ray. Ena inspects the flat, telling Ernie that she likes the wallpaper and she picked it herself. Dickie encourages Audrey to go out with Ray thinking he will cheer her up but she feels uneasy about it and asks Elsie's advice. Ray needs three months' rent in advance for a builder's yard and a reference. Ena moves into the flat after giving Ernie a final list of requirements. Lucille asks Len to give Ray a chance and he tells her that he's not going to tell the brewery about the theft. Jack goes for a medical at the brewery and to have a passport photograph taken. Annie asks Grimshaws to value their furniture. Jack breaks the news to Lucille that she can't come with them to Majorca as there's only accommodation for him and Annie and the brewery only want it for a married couple. Lucille gets upset, thinking she's being dumped. Audrey tells Elsie she's frightened to have Ray in the house. Ken and Ray move the heavy harmonium from the maisonette to the flat. Elsie continues to snub Len and gives Ray a reference from Dave Smith and the yard money from herself in the Rovers in front of Len. Minnie gives Ena a stuffed hawk called Joey as a house-warming present. Ernie goes away to do a photo job. Len tells Elsie he needs to hold on to her £300 for a bit as he'd be left with nothing but she coldly takes it back. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *6 Coronation Street - Living room *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen, landing and bathroom Notes *Two customers in the Rovers are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Part Two opens with Ena Sharples playing If You Were the Only Girl In the World on her harmonium, rather than with the title music. *No episode was shown on 14th July due to a Post Office engineers one-day strike. This caused Thames Television to be off the air from 4.15pm (its scheduled start time that day) to 9.30pm as no one was available in the Post Office Tower to connect the link between the Thames studios and the transmitter at Croydon. The decision was taken by the rest of the ITV network (who were still transmitting) not to proceed with regular network programmes but to show films locally. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey is soft-centred, and Elsie hard-hearted *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1969 episodes